Baseball is played on an area divided into an infield of standard proportions and an outfield of varied dimensions. The infield is square, with 90 ft on each side. The corner farthest from the outfield fence is home plate, and the other bases--first, second, and third--run counterclockwise. The pitcher's mound, an 18-ft circle inclining upward toward a small rectangular robber slab in the center, lies inside the square 60 ft 6 in. from home plate.
The team at bat sends its nine men to the plate in a specified sequence. Each batter attempts to hit the pitcher's deliveries, which the latter tries to vary in speed and in placement within the strike zone (the area over home plate and between the batter's knees and armpits). Throws which cross the plate outside the strike zone are not desirable, as they count as "balls" if the player does not swing at them.
It is thus important that the pitcher be able to throw the ball within the limits of the strike zone, while being able to vary the speed and placement within those limits. This accuracy requires practice to attain, especially for young players, who must contend with the combination of lesser inherent coordination and a smaller strike zone. The pitcher can simply practice with a catcher, but must then envision an abstract strike zone for the hypothetical batter.
In training a player to throw accurately, a coach will not only want him to practice throwing at a specific point, but to practice placing the ball at various spots within the strike zone. The coach may want to force the pitcher to adapt to the real-life problems of differently sized players, right-/left-handed batters, etc. by changing the size and location of the simulated strike zone and the simulated catcher's mitt/target.
A number of pitching targets have been previously patented. These include the following.
Rovane, U.S. Pat. No. 1,592,005, shows a pitching practice guide comprising a pair of upright posts supporting a pair of cross-posts, which define a strike zone simulation. There is no central target for the pitcher to aim at, and the cross-posts are not easily adjustable. The shape of the strike zone is fixed. There is no simulated batter.
Kleb, U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,316, shows a baseball strike zone target which is defined by colors on a number of ropes suspending an iron plate. A smaller ball target is also supplied, independent of the strike zone, adjustable in height by the pitcher by moving ropes extending out to the mound. A gutter returns balls which hit a flat canvas backstop. The strike zone and ball targets are not related, the strike zone is not adjustable, there is no simulated batter.
Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,102, shows a pitching target in front of a backstop cage. The strike zone is a rectangle subdivided by diagonals to define multiple areas. The size of the strike zone is not adjustable. There is no separate catcher target.
Ziel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,986, shows a target in the form of a suspended canvas sheet with a batter and catcher drawn on it. A hole in the center of the catcher's mitt forms a target, as well as four others for inside and outside high and low balls. The targets (being holes) are not adjustable in size or location, and them is no strike zone.
Respini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,898, shows a mesh backstop with a target (circles) imprinted upon it. The target is not adjustable, there is no strike zone or simulated batter.
Ciccarello, U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,329, shows a swinging rigid strike zone supported by a simulated batter. The strike zone is not adjustable in size or location and there is no separate catcher target.
Britton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,158, shows a strike zone target made of chains which can be suspended in front of a backstop. The size of the strike zone is not adjustable (additional chains may be added to define other zones), and there is no catcher target or simulated batter.
Playter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,952, shows a pitching practice device in the form of a sheet of canvas with a rectangular strike zone window subdivided into a number of sections. The strike zone (window) is not adjustable in size or location. There is no catcher target or simulated batter.
Newland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,250, shows a pitching practice device having a yielding strike zone target which allows the ball to pass through the target into a photoelectric detector. The strike zone is not adjustable in size or location. There is no separate catcher target.
Paquet, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,505 shows another electronic pitch analyzer which can detect the speed and location of the ball as it passes through the sensor. There is a solid target zone behind the sensors which is not adjustable in size or location.